For example, as in a case where synthesis of organic compounds or the like is performed, there is sometimes a case where a material fluid supplied into a processing bath is subjected to a chemical process such as extraction, separation, and reaction while finely adjusting a processing temperature. This process requires provision of a temperature regulation mechanism inside the processing bath and strict control of the processing temperature (reaction temperature). As the temperature regulation mechanism, for example, a coil shape heat exchanger, a temperature-regulating jacket, and the like are used.
The heat exchanger is used while being immersed in the material fluid stored in the processing bath. The heat exchanger has a spiral shape pipe made of metal excellent in thermal conductivity. (For example, refer to FIG. 5B). A heated or cooled heat medium is circulated inside this spiral shape pipe, and by performing heat exchange between this heat medium and the material fluid through a pipe wall of the pipe, the temperature of the material fluid can be adjusted to be a desired processing temperature.
The temperature-regulating jacket is a hollow member arranged so as to surround the processing bath, and a heat medium can be accumulated inside the temperature-regulating jacket. Therefore, as well as the above heat exchanger, by supplying a heat medium at a desired temperature into the temperature-regulating jacket, heat exchange can be performed between the heat medium and the material fluid via a bath wall of the processing bath. Thereby, the temperature of the material fluid can be adjusted to be a target processing temperature.
In a case of the temperature regulation mechanism in which the heat exchanger or the temperature-regulating jacket is used, a surface of the heat exchanger or an inner wall surface of the processing bath where the temperature-regulating jacket is attached is heated or cooled much more than other places. Thus, great temperature variation easily occurs inside the processing bath. Therefore, in a case where the temperature regulation mechanism described above is used, in general, an agitating means as shown in Non-patent Document 1 is provided inside the processing bath so as to agitate the material fluid in the processing bath, and the process is performed while equalizing the temperature of the material fluid inside the processing bath as far as possible.
However, even when the material fluid is agitated in the reaction bath by the agitating blade or the like, a lot of time is required for heating and cooling in a case of a large heat capacity of the processing bath. In particular, with the heat exchanger and the temperature-regulating jacket described above, a heat transmission area to be ensured on a surface of the coil and the jacket is limited. Thus, speed-up of heating and cooling is also limited.
As a matter of course, the speed-up of heating and cooling by strengthening of agitation by the agitating blade or an increase in a temperature difference between the material fluid and the heat medium can be expected. However, depending on the type of the material fluid, excessively strong agitation invites segmentation of the material fluid, and there is sometimes a case where it takes a rather long time for separating the segmentalized material fluid into the original simple material fluid. There is also a fear that an excessive increase in the temperature difference between the material fluid and the heat medium invites thermal decomposition of the material fluid. Thus, there is sometimes a case where it becomes difficult to adopt the increase.
Therefore, in the conventional processing device and the processing method, even when agitation is performed by the agitating blade, it is actually difficult to adjust the temperature of the material fluid for a short time or to precisely control the temperature.